One Piece: The Crossroads of Destiny
by Micheal the Archangel
Summary: All his past battles and adventures have brought him to this one last fight. Now Rayo faces his greatest battle ever and must make a choice. Will he sacrifice that which he loves, or make the ultimate sacrifice. Welcome to the crossroads of destiny.


Hey everyone. This is an idea I've had in the back of my mind for a bit. And now thanks to Rayo's ok I can now put this idea out on the table for all to read.

I want to thank Rayo Verrani for allowing me to use his oc, and for the ok to do this idea.

I don't own One Piece, or Rayo, but I do own my oc's and this plot.

**WARNING: this thing is LONG!!**

* * *

My name is Rayo Verrani. I'm a man that has lived one hell of a good, and yet shitty life. First I lost my family, then I gained a new one, fell hopelessly in love, only to lose it in the end, made a lifelong friend, only to curse his name and swear vengeance upon him. Made another friend and gained a brother, sailed the world, met many people, and fought many battles. Yet in all my life I had never found what I had been truly searching for, even I do not know what it is I truly seek. I had been to many places around the world, seen and swiped many a valuable commodity, but yet the emptiness, the craving, the need would not fill. But that was all about to change. For me, I had reached the crossroads of my life, and was now faced with a choice. To take the path of my own selfish desires and find that which I have been seeking, or put everything I have on the line on the line to protect someone very precious to me. Welcome to the Crossroads of Destiny.

* * *

---Karakura Island---

Rayo had been traveling for weeks on end along the line. He and his sea bull were just about out of supplies and were in desperate need of a port so to restock. Just as if heard by the heavens he was lead to the island of Karakura.

Once he landed on the island he made an immediate dash to the nearest diner. Being out on the ocean and not having anything to drink can really kill a guy. For the next four hours straight he ate and ate and ate and ate until he could eat no more. Paying for his food with some gold that he had found on an island a couple of months back he left the diner and headed for the market place.

Walking down the street he was greeted by each and every local that passed by him. The people were nice enough that was for sure. The entire island had a calming aura that surrounded it, making Rayo most assuredly laid back and relaxed. He continued down the street for a little ways more until he came to the nearest store.

Walking through the doors he was immediately greeted by the owner of the store, managing the counter.

"Good morning to ya stranger. What can I do for ya?"

"I'm here to restock on some items for my voyage, not much is needed except some food and water…and maybe some deodorant" he told the man as he sniffed his cloths.

"And a bath as well."

"Ho ho ho ho, well my store has a wide variety of items and supplies. We also sell some maps and other handy items that just might help a man such as you."

Rayo grinned at him. "Don't worry about me old man, you won't find anyone stronger than me for quite some time."

The owner nodded to him and returned to counting his money. Rayo walked down the aisles of the store, grabbing what essentials he needed as he passed through each. And as he rounded the last aisle in the back he saw an old man struggling to lift a box of heavily packed water bottles. Seeing the old man was getting nowhere he placed his stuff down and walked over to give the man a hand. Seeing Rayo's large form helping lift the box for him the old man smiled at him in gratitude.

"Why thank you sir, not many strangers would help an old man with a heavy load."

"Well I'm not like most strangers" Rayo told him his a small grin.

"Ha ha ha, indeed. " He started to walk by him and whispered to him. "Rayo Verrani is indeed not like most strangers."

Ryo's eyes widened in shock. How did this old man know who he was? Just who was this old guy anyway? Turning around to question the man he found him to have disappeared.

"Hey, did you see where that old man went to" he asked the owner?

"Old man? What are you talking about? There was no old man in here, you're the only other person her besides myself."

He couldn't believe what he was being told. Did he just imagine the old man, was it all just a mind trick. No. he knew that he didn't imagine him up. He would find him, and he would make him tell how he knew who he was.

After going back through and finishing his shopping he headed to the front of the store to pay for everything. Once he had rung everything up he pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and laid down four gold coins on the counter to pay for the stuff. When the owner saw what he was paying with he gasped and put the coins back in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pay with those gold coins."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money on me. I'm sure that those coins should be more than enough to pay for what I bought."

"Yes they would, but that would basically stealing from you."

Rayo was confused by the man's response.

"These items would only cost two-hundred beri's. Those gold coins would be more than enough to buy out my entire shop four times over. I could not simply just take those from you, that would just be stealing from you sir."

Rayo was astounded. This man refused to take the gold because it would be too much. In all of his life he had never met such a content person who would refuse gold…or at least a sane one. Smiling he opened the man's hand, placed the gold in his hand and closed it.

"No it's ok. I have plenty more, this is my payment for these items" he told the man.

The owner stared at him in shock as he grabbed his bags of items and headed out of the store. A smile crossed his face he thought of Rayo's kindness to him, and for giving the gold as payment. Yes, he prayed that the fates would be good to him.

Meanwhile back on the main street Rayo was humming a tune as he walked along his merry way. He had a good feeling in his gut, the feeling you get when you do something to help another person. This island, this town, these people….they just brought out the best in Rayo. He couldn't be any more in a good mood then he was at the moment.

As he passed along the way he came across a small park where children were playing happily and carefree. Rayo had to smile at the scene, children playing with each other without a care in the world, or anything else to care about.

But as he looked at the children he saw the old man from earlier on the other side of the park looking straight at him. Grinning, he turned to walk away and headed out of the park and into a nearby alley followed closely by Rayo. But when he entered the alley he didn't see anyone in sight.

"The crossroads of your life is coming Rayo Verrani. Are you ready for it?"

Looking up Rayo saw the old man on the roof looking down at him.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me?"

"It's not I who wants something…but rather…it's you who wants something from you."

Rayo did not understand a word that the old man had told him. What did he possibly mean by he needed something from himself, and just who was he anyway?

"You're not making any sense at all."

"Sometimes for things to make sense they need not make any at all."

"Enough with the talking in riddles tell me what it all means!" Rayo was becoming infuriated with this old man, and very quickly.

Sighing he looked down at Rayo from above he shook his head in disappointment.

"You haven't found it yet…that which you have been seeking have you?" Confusion swept across Rayo's face at the question.

"That…which I have been…seeking?"

"Yes, don't you remember? All these years you have felt an emptiness after _she _was taken from you. You had set out to sea partly to seek adventure, partly to avenge her death and take Lucci's life. But in the end the real reason was that you had lost something very important, and you wanted it back."

Rayo felt a pull in his chest at the old man's words. They tore at his soul, they caused him to grasp his chest, holding it against the pain that he flet from the sensation in his chest.

"I…I still don't understand any of this" he said in a low voice

"In time you will come to understand, but until then, have a pleasant day" and with that he disappeared.

Rayo moved to stop him from leaving but was too late. He was feeling very confused. All of the old man's talking was starting to mess with his head. He wasn't looking for anything, he was out on the line for his own reasons, and he knew what they were.

Rayo's face scrunched in discomfort. Still…something about what that old man said to him really was messing with him. Shaking the feeling off he turned and walked out of the alley.

Once he was on the main road he saw a crowd gather around something and people shouting in anguist and screaming in horror. Wanting to know what was up he used a simple _"_**soru" **and appeared by the crowd.

"Oi what's going on here," he asked a random villager?

"Oh it's horrible," a woman replied. "Apparently the islands capitol city has been completely taken over by a pirate who has forced everyone to leave, and those that resisted he killed without mercy. There's a girl here that is badly wounded, and says she was able to escape the pirate's wrath."

Rayo immediately began to move through the crowd until he came next to the girl that lay on the ground. Taking off his jacket he folded it and propped her head on it, then he took out a small medical kit he had with her and began tending to her wounds. Lifting her shirt slightly her saw a nasty looking scar on her stomach that was oozing with blood that needed to be attended to first. Reaching into his kit he pulled out a needle and a vial of watery liquid. Sticking the needle into the top of the vial he filled the needle about half way then injected it into the girls arm. She immediately stopped squirming in pain and fell into a slumber. After checking to make sure that she was asleep he went to work on her wound.

The people watched in amazement as this stranger helped this girl better than any of their doctors on the island. But I must have raised lots of questions as to why this complete stranger that had just arrived would help this girl that he had never met before.

After checking to see that there were no more serious wounds he began stitching up the gash on her stomach.

"_It's a good thing I was here. Had I not this girl would have never lasted the night with wounds like these."_

He looked at the young girls unconscious form and gasped as he saw the face of his beloved Annette. He thought his mind was just playing tricks on him. Shaking his head he looked again to see that it was the girl's face this time, and not Annette's.

"_That was weird. Why did I just see Annette's face when I looked at this girl,"_ he asked himself?

Picking her up in his arms he asked directions to the nearest inn so she could get some proper rest. After being give directions he vanished with Soru leaving the people stunned.

* * *

---Hours later---

Rayo was currently in a small room in the town's inn that he had rented, continuing to treat the girl and making sure that there weren't any more injuries as serious as the one on her stomach. Taking a cold rag he draped it over her forehead and checked her temperature to make sure that she didn't have a fever by any chance. For some reason he couldn't help but be happy that he was able to help save this girl, sure saving a life is something to be proud of, but for some reason he felt especially proud of what he had done.

Walking over to the fireplace he opened the pot there and took a taste of what he was cooking. He reeled back and shut the lid coughing a couple of times from the smell.

"Cough cough cough, damn that smells…it's just about ready."

Walking up to the window he opened it to breathe in some fresh air and recover from the smell of the pot's contents. His attention turned to the bed where he saw the girl starting to awaken.

Her eyes flickered a couple of times until they were finally opened. When her eyes cleared and she could see she noticed three things; one she wasn't in her village anymore, two she was bandaged up and lying in a warm bed in a room, and three that she was not alone. When she saw Rayo she reeled back in terror and pulled the blanket up to her in an attempt to hide. He saw this and slowly approached her with his arm stretched out.

"Do not fear me little one, I'm not going to hurt you, and neither is anyone else," he told her in a calm soothing tone.

Though she was hesitant at first the girl eventually took his hand and was lead to the small table in front of the fireplace. While she sat in her seat Rayo walked over to the pot and lifted up the top. The smell was so strong that she could smell it from where she was. She covered her nose so not to have to smell the stench while Rayo poured a bowl of the pots contents. He then strode over to her and placed the bowl in front of her.

"Here you go eat this it will help you feel better," she was seriously doubting that.

She crossed her arms on the table and placed her head between them. Rayo scrunched his nose at her.

"Ah come on, it's not that bad see," he took the spoon and took a sip of the stew.

His face started to scrunch and to turn green. Finding his stomach to not be able to hold in the contents he made a dash for the bathroom and began to dispel the contents from his stomach into the toilet. The girl started to giggle which in turn became a full blown laugh. When he came out of the bathroom garbage can in hand he saw her laughing.

"And what pray tell might be so funny," he asked her with a smirk.

When she realizes he was talking to her she stopped laughing and turned her head from him.

"Hey now, there's no need to stop laughing just because of question," he told her. "Your laugh is wonderful, almost like music to a person's ears."

She slightly blushed at the complement. Then a thought struck him, he didn't even know her name.

"I am so rude, I haven't introduced myself to you my name is Rayo Verrani, I'm a first-class doctor and archeologist," he introduced himself to her with a bow. "And what might you're name be?"

She was silent at first, didn't even make a sound at his question. He thought she would never speak. Then by some miracle he heard her whisper out.

"Anne…my name is Anne."

Rayo was surprised at this. First he sees Annette's face when he looked at her, now her name turns out to be Anne, what's next she gonna say she's really his and Annette's child that she had in secret from him.

"Anne huh…that's a very nice name," she blushed at the comment.

"Thank you Verrani-san."

"Oi there's no reason to be calling me san. I ain't that old, "he told her waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. "Just call me Rayo. Verrani-san makes me feel like an old man.

The girl smiled at him, "Ok Rayo-onichan." Rayo couldn't help but smile at the girl at this.

"So tell me Anne, do you have any family?"

Anne's eyes widened when he asked this. She jumped from her seat and rushed towards the door. But before she made it to the door Rayo had scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey now, where do you think you're going?"

"Please Rayo-onichan you have to let me go, I have to go save mama and papa," she struggled to escape from his arms.

He took her and sat her on the bed, "Now start from the beginning what happened to your mama and papa."

Tears started to fall as she began telling her story. "Sniff, it was when that mean man came to the town, he started telling us to leave and head for the new world, that this time was coming to an end," Rayo's face became serious as she continued. "But they wouldn't listen, so he looked at everyone and I thought he was going to kill everyone. His eyes were so cold that some people started to run away, afraid of him. But papa and some for the other grownups didn't seem afraid and ran at him. I….I remember there was so much blood…sniff…sniff…I remember mama screaming as papa was thrown at us. Mama and papa took me and started to run, we didn't stop and when I got tired papa carried me. We heard someone following and we couldn't run fast enough. So mama and papa put me in a tree trunk and kissed me saying to stay hidden and do not look, then they covered me up. I listened and heard someone talking, it was the man he has followed us and was now walking at mama and papa. I heard mama scream and papa holler at him. I peeked from where I was and saw him stab mama and papa. I cried out for him to stop and he saw me. He grabbed me and threw me next to mama and papa. He tried to stab me to, but he missed and cut my stomach. Papa jumped on him and told me to run. I didn't stop or anything I just ran and ran away from him. I didn't stop and was cut by the branches and rocks, but I did not stop like papa said to. Then I saw this town and made it here, but then I can't remember what happened after that."

Rayo's eyes were wide with shock. How could such an innocent little girl have to see such carnage and bloodshed…it…it just wasn't right

"Please, you have to help mama and papa, he could have hurt them, PLEASE RAYO-ONICHAN PLEASE HELP MY MAMA AND PAPA, PLEASE," she was wailing into his chest for his help!

It pained him to see her in such pain, it just wasn't right. Wrapping his arms around her he held her to him and stroked her hair.

"Ok, I promise that I'll help your mama and papa. Now I want you to go to sleep and when you wake up mama and papa will be right here next to you."

"She wiped her eyes of tears and looked at him, "You…you promise?"

He held out his pinky and hooked it with hers," I promise."

She cried and she hugged him, "Sniff sniff, thank you onichan."

Smiling at her he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Anne, sleep well."

When he saw that he was asleep he shrugged on his jacket and quietly left the room.

* * *

---Outside in the forest---

Rayo was running through the woods, his only thing in mind was finding this son of a bitch and making him pay for all the pain he made Anne go through. As he sped through the forest he came to a clearing and stopped at a familiar sight. There in the middle of the clearing sat the old man on top of a rock in a meditative position. Opening his eyes he looked and stood looking at Rayo.

"So going to a fight are ya eh Rayo," he asked him?

"That's not really any of your business, and yes I am," he started to walk by the old man when his staff shot out and stopped him from continuing.

"Sorry Rayo, but I can't let you go and do that."

"Oh yeah, well just watch me," he knocked the staff to the side and continued on. But soon found himself on his back as the old man side swiped him while he wasn't paying attention. He tried to stand but the man's staff was pressed against his chest.

"Now stop trying to rush off and let me finish. The reason I can't let you go is because the opponent you would be facing is a man of such strength and power that there is no chance of you winning.

"Mister you have no Idea what I am capable of, how do you know that I'm not really stronger than he is huh?"

"Oh I am well aware of what you're capable of Rayo and it's because I know that I can tell you would be no match for him."

Rayo thought back to Anne's crying form and of how she begged him to help her mom and dad.

"_PLEASE RAYO- ONICHAN YOU HAVE TO SAVE MAMA AND PAPA PLEASE!"_

"Listen up old man, I made a promise to someone very special that I would help save her mama and papa, and when she woke up they would be right beside her," he grabbed the staff and shoved it away which caused the old man to jump in the air and land a couple of feet from him. "and that's a promise I intend to keep no matter what."

The old man let out a sigh before staring back at Rayo with seriousness.

"Listen to me Rayo if you still plan on doing this then you need to know something very important," Rayo listened with curiosity at what he had to say.

"This battle which you're about to enter is one that will be a trigger to your friend friends' future," Rayo's eyes widened at this.

"What are you talking about?'

"Nothing of concern to you only that you will hold the key to his future."

"…What, who are you talking about?"

"Huff….Rayo listen to me, very soon you will have to make a choice and that choice will not only affect someone from your pasts destiny, but also this whole worlds. Your choice will have to make that choice, but it up to you what that choice is."

Rayo didn't say anything but started to walk away. When he was next to the old man he told him, "No matter how strong the enemy is if I mad a promise to someone special. I'll fight any opponent, no matter how strong they might be," he told him and he used soru and disappeared. The old man let out a sigh when Rayo was gone.

"You say that now Rayo, but will you be as sure when you come face to face with someone from the past?"

* * *

---The Islands Capital---

Upon arriving Rayo found the town to be in ruins. Buildings were destroyed, fires were here and there, there was no sign of life what so ever, and almost everywhere he looked he saw blood. As he cautiously walked down the street he looked at the corpses of people that lined up the streets, all in all it wasn't very pretty. Once he made it to the center of the town he sucked in a breath and shouted."

"OI BASTARD THAT RECKED THIS TOWN COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE PLACE!!"

There was no response at first, but then he heard rustling from the town hall.

"Someone else that wants' to get some," a gruff voice asked exiting the town hall and out into the open. Everything seemed to freeze when Rayo saw him. The man had short wildly spiked blonde hair and a pair of cold blue eyes, on his chin he had a scar, and one on his left cheek. He wore a black fur trench coat and black sleeveless leather armor under, black pants and boots, black fingerless gloves and wrist gauntlets.

When the man caught sight of Rayo his eyes widened in shock as well.

"Rayo…is that really you?"

"….Merrick…is…is it really you," he asked the man he called Lucia?

Merrick nodded his head at Rayo answering his question with a nod yes. Rayo ran over to him and embraced him in a friendly hello hug.

"Hahahaha, Merrick where have you been these last few years my friend, I heard you were dead," Rayo told his apparent friend?

"Heh heh heh, I've been to many places my old friend and have seen many things, though the rumor of my death was false as you can plainly see."

It pleased Rayo to know that his friend was alive and well. But before he lost himself in their reunion he looked at Merrick with a dead seriousness and asked him, "Merrick…did you murder all these people, did you kill Anne's mother and father, and if so I hope you have an explanation?"

Merrick looked at Rayo's expression and broke out into laughter. "Hah hah hah hah, you're mistaking my friend, these people aren't dead, they are all merely in a state of unconsciousness, a coma if you will. But I assure you they are all very much alive, granted things got a little messy, and the girl's parents are alive and well."

Rayo looked into Merrick's eyes to see if he was lieing to him, but was relieved when he saw that there was no lie in his eyes.

"But come Rayo join me for a drink and lets catch up on the time we have missed these past several years," Merrick invited as he lead Rayo towards the towns pub which he gladly accepted.

* * *

---Inside the bar---

When both were seated Merrick brought out a bottle of sake and poured into both of their cups. Taking of sip of the alcohol and downing it Rayo let out a sigh before looking back to Kaine.

"Heh, I remember the last time we were like this and having a nice quiet drink was when I had saved your hide from those marines that wanted your head for beating their commander to near death."

"I beg to differ Rayo," he protested with a grin. "I believe it was me who saved you from the marines for almost killing their commander."

"Well either way it's been quite some time since we have had a nice drink."

Merrick nodded and then took another sip from his cup.

"Rayo I had heard that you went head to head with the Black Dragon Kyra, how'd that turn out?"

He chuckled nervously at that, "I'll tell you something she is quite the fighter, and she is also way more dangerous than almost any person you meet when she's angry. I have the scars to prove it," he muttered the last part.

Merrick picking up on that last part let out a laugh at that.

"I can only imagine how strong that Black Dragon could possibly be, but I'm sure that if she was going against my might it would be a different story compared to your fight," he said with a smug grin.

Rayo rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah, and Lucci is gonna fall from the sky and land on my head."

Merrick reached over and started digging his knuckles into Rayo's head.

"What was that you were saying Ray?"

"Ow ow ow, ok I take it back now would you mind," Merrick retracted his hands and Rayo rubbed where it was sore.

"But it's real strange meeting up like this once again huh, after all its been quite a while since we last saw each other. I remember our last encounter was around the shabony archipelago, the very place where we first met."

Rayo looked at his reflection in his drink as his thoughts drifted back to when he and Merrick had first met.

* * *

---Flashback---

_Rayo was currently enjoying himself in the Shabony Archipelago. He had a good lunch from one of the restraints, had a quick drink, and went window shopping in some of the book stores. While he was there however he had ran into some trouble with some bounty hunters who were trying to cash in on his bounty…they didn't last a minute._

_As he was walking down the street he saw all the people start to drop down on their faces and bow to the approaching nobles. Not really in the mood to be bowing or get on their bad side at the moment he used soru to appear on the nearby roof top._

_As he watched the nobles and their slaves walk on down the street he noticed something, one of the slaves had stopped walking._

"_Oi trash what do you think you're doing," the fat obese looking noble demanded!?_

"_No more…I won't let you…run me like cattle…anymore."_

"_Huh what was that? In case you forgot trash I own you and I have the switch right here to end you're pathetic life," he walked over to the slave and went to kick him. But when his kick was about to make contact the slave grabbed it. "What?" His eyes widened in anger but were soon replaced by fear and anguish as the slave brought out a small knife and pierced the noble's heart._

_The people began to scream and run at the scene, the salve rummaged through the noble's cloths until he found the key to his collar. Unlocking himself he threw the collar to the ground and took off running. The other noble there began to scream for their guards to shoot him dead. Rayo was shocked at what he had just seen, maybe a high up pirate might have done that but a slave he didn't see that coming._

_As he avoided shot after shot he made it to the outskirts of town before a shot rang out and pierced his side, then bullet after bullet he hit in the back with ten bullets before he made it out of the fireing range. Injured and bleeding bad he still continued to run._

_Rayo wanting to see what would become of him he followed after him._

_

* * *

_

---Elsewhere---

_When Rayo had caught up with the now ex-slave he had found him passed out and unconscious and bleeding very badly. He ran over and checked to see if he had a pulse. To his relief he had one indeed, but it was fading fast. Tearing off pieces of his cloths he bandaged him up tightly to stop the bleeding until he could properly treat him._

_Lifting his head up he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, no doubt from the nobles guards. So he slung him onto his back and he used soru taking them both away._

_

* * *

_

---Rayo's room---

_Eyes blinking open the man found himself to be laying on a bed in a room and his chest all bandaged up. He was confused; the last thing he remembered was passing out on the ground and everything going black. His eyes snapped to the door as it opened and in walked Rayo. Seeing his guest awake Rayo grinned to him and started talking to him._

"_Mornin, you feeling any better?"_

_The man didn't reply to him but looked at him with questioning and untrusting eyes. Ryo seeing this let out a sigh before he shrugged it off and walked over to the built in kitchen. Popping open a couple of boxes he started cooking some food. The smell of eggs, bacon, and toast filled the air and ran through the man's nose. The smell going through his nose his stomach began to grumble louder than Rayo could roar causing a blush to form on his face._

"_Heh heh heh, looks like your expression can't hide what you're body is feeling eh?"_

_Feeling embarrassed he turned from Rayo and looked at the wall to hide his blush. After he had finished cooking he walked over with a plate to the man's side and placed it next to him. Though he tried very hard he could not resist and began to devour the food. He ate like he hadn't eaten in decades and was not stopping to take a break. Once he was finished he let out a burp and patted his stomach in contempt._

"_Sooo…do you have a name by any chance," he asked?_

_At first he didn't respond which lead Rayo to believe that he wouldn't reply. He was about to give up when he heard him whisper._

"_Merrick…my name is Merrick Demontes."_

_Rayo seemed relieved that he had finally gotten him to talk to him._

"_So…you were a slave to the nobles," he was cut off as he was grabbed and pulled face to face with Merrick._

"_I'M NO ONE'S SLAVE GOT THAT," he threw Rayo across the room and crashed into the wall._

"_I AM A HUMAN BEING NOT SOMEONE'S PROPERTY, I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANYONE TO CALL ME, NEVER!!"_

_Rayo was surprise. Partly at Merrick's anger, and partly because he was actually hurting from being thrown by Merrick._

"_I was taken from my family when I was three and was forced to be a slave, I watched as many people I would grow up with were killed for any reason the nobles could think of, and I could only watch them be taken and cry."_

_Rayo lowered his head slightly embarrassed and ashamed at what he had said._

"_But why did you kill that noble yesterday?" _

"…_A week prior he…he raped and killed the woman I loved."_

_Rayo's eyes widened and his heart missed a beat when he heard this. Having lost a loved one himself he sympathized with him._

"_I'm…I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Merrick let out a scoff at this, "And why should you be. Have you ever lost someone that meant the world to you and more, have you had to hear her cry out for you to help her, tell me?"_

"_I may not have had that happen to me but I have lost the woman I loved also. She was taken from me by my best friend and I have to live everyday knowing that I wasn't strong enough to save her," Rayo was starting to get teary in the eye as he thought of Annette._

_Merrick's eyes widened and he lowered his head in shame, "I…I didn't know, I'm sorry."_

_Rayo wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and smiled at Lucia, "It's fine, there's no point dwelling on the past. So how about you tell me more about yourself?"_

_Merrick smiled at this. For the next several hours the two talked about themselves; what they liked, disliked, favorite foods, places, and things that they both liked to do. To Rayo it felt like he was talking to an old friend who had been away for a while. He could see the joy and light in Merrick's face as they talked. He probably didn't have anyone to talk to besides the girl he was in love with, and he really seemed to be enjoying his time with Rayo. After a couple of hours had passed Rayo gave him some new cloths to change in and then the two left. Once outside they both made their way up to the branches of one of the groove trees and looked upon the archipelago._

"_So what do you plan on doing now that you're free huh," Merrick looked at him and shrugged?_

"_Don't know? Now that I'm free I really don't know what to do or where to go."_

_Rayo looked at him and nodded, putting his bag over his shoulder he started past Merrick and looked back at him._

"_Well if you don't have anywhere to go," he flashed him a smile? Then how about you come with me then, I could always use a traveling companion."_

_Merrick was stunned at this, but soon formed a smile on his face, "Heh… hahahahahahaha, lead the way my friend."_

_A grin formed on Rayo's face as he and Kane took off running and towards the dock for their boat and off to the open ocean._

* * *

---End Flashback---

As he began to return from his reminiscing he looked to see Merrick looking through the sake bottle and seeing if there was any left.

"Huh will you look at that, we're all out of sake," he said tossing the bottle over his shoulder.

Rayo looked at him with a confused look, "when the hell did we run out of sake?"

"Well you were so deep in thought that I was getting board, so I just kept drinking…was that the last bottle or was there another," he mumbled the last part?

"Well you could have saved some for me ya jerk!"

Merrick chuckled but soon became quiet. Rayo taking note of this decided to ask his friend what was the matter.

"Hey Merrick, you ok, you're kinda zoning out there ?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing…or maybe it's everything," Rayo looked at his friend with confusion.

"Merrick?"

"Rayo tell me…do you think that the age we're in is a good one?"

"Well it kinda is," he replied scratching the back of his head.

"And yet the corruption in the marines and the World Government is unending. I've seen it through my travels…and it's done nothing but make me sick." He lookd at Rayo with a look of realization and excitement.

"Rayo, when the pirate king is chosen this age will end and a new one will begin, but what kind of age will it be," Rayo shrugged his shoulders at this? "That's exactly my point no one knows, it all depends on who will become the king. If people like us were to become the king then the new age would be whatever we make it."

Rayo nodded at this, curious as to where this was going, "Go on," he ushered him.

"Rayo, I had decided many years ago that the only way to bring in a truly golden era is if I become the pirate king."

This came as a shock for Rayo as he heard what his friend was saying.

"I have spent the last few years planning each move perfectly and am just about ready to put my plan into action but now that we have met once again I want to invite you to join me in my quest."

"You know the government won't be taking this lightly?"

"Well they won't need to worry about me, since I'll be taking up the spot as a Shichibukai soon and be on their good side."

"And how do you exactly plan on doing just that huh," he asked curious to hear Kane's answer?

"Well first off Jinbei has recently caused a racket at Marine HQ and is said to have thrown away his title. With this incident they will be down another Shichibukai, which will be a serious problem for them. I plan to present them with some top quality catches and with this present take on Jinbei's position."

Rayo began to look at him with a serious expression, "What big catches are you planning on exactly?"

"Simple." He opened a bottle of water and chugged down some of its contents. "My sources tell me that not far from here on the floating island of Thriller Bark currently Sammuel D. Axe, The Blood Countess Kairi Lumina, and Eva Cross are there. I plan on heading over there, killing the three of them and handing them over to the Marines, in turn showing them my strength."

At Axe's name being said Rayo'e eye's narrowed and his expression darkened. His hands tightened at hearing Kane's plan to kill his little brother.

"Axe…you plan to kill….Axe?"

"Huh, you know the guy," he asked, putting his water up ad looking at him with a raised brow?

"Yes I do, Axe is my little bro that I taught, and have sworn to meet again on this line. We're very close needless to say."

Merrick's eyes widened at this bit of information. As he finally let it all sink in a grin began to form on his face. "This is great Rayo, with you there he won't suspect anything to happen and we'll be able to..," he was cut off as Rayo's fist smashed the table in to, his eyes showing fury towards Merrick.

"Never! I would never allow something like that to happen to Axe, let alone be a part of it!"

"Chill Rayo," he held his hand up in a wait pose. "So the kid gets killed, the world has tons of strong guys out there, he probably would have been killed by someone out there. We're really doing him a favor when to thin..," he was cut off again as Rayo grabbed his collar and brought him face to face.

"I said never! And Axe's stronger then you can believe him to be, he wouldn't die by any opponent's hand, and I certainly won't harm him or allow you to harm him as well!"

"Rayo do you realize what you're saying. Do you plan to throw away out friendship, and for what just some punk that you trained," his voice starting to rise!?

"Yeah I do," his grip tightened. "And it's because I do that I will not allow you to harm Axe."

Merrick and Rayo both stood and Merrick knocked Rayo's hands from his collar. Both stared at the other in disbelief, anger, confusion, and most of all betrayal.

"Don't do this Rayo, don't force me to do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I'm regretting is letting you continue to talk about Axe and you're plan. You're not going to Thriller Bark, and you're not getting near Axe."

Merrick hearing this closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"So…this is how it's going to be huh?"

"Yeah, it seems so."

Merrick let out another sigh hearing this, "So be it."

His eyes snapped open and his fist shot out sending Rayo flying across the room and crashing out of the wall onto the main street. Quickly jumping to his feet he dropped into a battle stance as he saw Merrick walk through the broken wall and onto the street.

"You should have accepted my offer Rayo."

"And you shouldn't have threatened Axe," he replied.

Shrugging his coat off he tossed it to the side and dropped into a battle position. Both just stood there neither moving a muscle and neither blinking a eyelash. Then both eyes widened.

"**Soru,"** they both called out as they vanished. They reappeared all around the area clashing and matching each other move for move blocking each other's punches and kicks.

"**Rankyaku," **they both cried out as blades of wind shot out from their kicks and clashed against each other canceling them out.

Rayo reappeared on the street and looked around for Merrick. His eyes widened when he turned his head to see Merrick right behind him.

"You've improved in your Rokushiki abilities Merrick."

"Yeah, I had a good teacher, too bad he was a stubborn fool," his fist shot out at Rayo's head.

"**Tekkai," **Rayo shouted as he hardened his body. The punch connected and Kane drew his hand back and jumped back several feet from Rayo.

"**Tekkai Hokou," **he started towards Merrick and drew his hands back. **"Shigan Hanabi," **he shouted as his hands shot out rapidly at Merrick.

Merrick saw this and merely smirked, "**Uaindodansu,"** he called out as he seemed to begin to float and dodge the attacks as if he was dancing. But Rayo didn't let up he merely continued to attack.

Having enough of evading Kane vanished from in front of Rayo and appeared next to him.

**"Shigan," **he whispered as he pierced Rayo's left arm. Rayo immediately jerked his arm back and put a couple of feet between him and Merrick.

Looking at his arm then at Merrick's bloody finger he seemed confused.

"_Why was his regular Shigan able to pierce through my Tekkai? He can't be packing enough strength to break it so how did he do it?"_

"You really have improved a lot Merrick," a smirk dawning his face. Merrick returned it with one of his own. "And check out my other improvements."

Rayo's eyes widened as Merrick appeared behind him in a second, "**Shigan Fasutopiasu." **His finger shot out in a blink of an eye and pierced Rayo's chest. As Merrick grinned in triumph he noticed that Rayo was grinning to.

**"Soru Semi,"** his head snapped to see Rayo behind him and nothing in front of him. Rayo launched a right hook to his head, followed by a round house kick to his chest, and a palm thrust to his face sending him skidding down the road.

As Merrick started to stand up Rayo used soru to appear in front of him. "I don't think so."

**"Shigan Kobushi,"** his punch drove into Merrick's gut coughing up blood from his throat. "Shigan Gohoshi," right hand fingers went shigan and he continually punctured Merrick's chest until the marks made a five-prong star.

**"**Uggh," Merrick grunted as he clutched his chest. Rayo Jumped back into the air and shot out a punch while shouting, "**Rankyaku Ude**." A Rankyaku shot out from his arm and made contact with Merrick, sending him flying into the nearby building.

"Huff….Huff….Huff…that ought to…do it," taking a deep breath he started towards the building. But when the dust settled his eye's gasped open in surprise.

There stood Merrick, looking as if nothing had happened, but the injuries on his body would show that it did happen. Looking at Rayo's shocked Face he let of out chuckle.

"Heheheheheh, what's the matter Rayo, are you surprised…confused…shocked…terrified…or just plain stumped as to how I am able to stand like nothing happened. Well worry no more, I'm about to show you one of the new tricks I picked up on my journey."

Merrick raised his arm high into the air then snapped his fingers. Immediately his body started giving off this blue aura, and right before Rayo's eyes his wounds began to heal. The holes that filled his chest vanished without a trace, the blood that stained his cloths was all gone, and the tears in his cloths appeared to have never been there. When Rayo saw this, a look of realization and horror spread across his face.

"Oh God…Merrick…tell me that you didn't!"

"Hehehehehe, oh but I did Rayo, I really really did," the grin coming off his face was that of a psychotic maniac. Looking at this man's expression Rayo could see no trace of his old and dear friend.

"You…why did you awaken the Forbidden Arts? Why did you go and do such a dangerous and stupid plan Merrick!? Don't you know what happens to those who partake in the Arts training," He pleaded with his once friend?

"Yes I'm quite aware of that little detail, but honestly the power is well worth the price."

Rayo was silent, his bangs covering his eyes. One could say that he was even dead. Then he looked dead into Merrick's eyes and spoke.

"School of the Black Lion Forbidden Arts: The Three Realms of Pain." Rayo's eyes showed sickness and pain at having to say those words. "A forbidden art of combat that is said to have been created by one of the two brothers that brought martial arts into the world. It is said that the three stages Derive on the three greatest of dark emotions, fear, betrayal, and hate. When one is able to master this power they then hold a power so mighty that it makes the Rokushiki style techniques pale in comparison. But he that begins in the training is said to become consumed in darkness and power, unable to return to be the person they once were."

Merrick waved at that last part, "You are mistaken on a few things I am not consumed by power, I am still myself with my goals still the same."

Rayo looked around and eyed all the fallen villagers and noticed that they were giving off a faint blue glow. Looking back at Kane he asked him, "What did you really do to these people?"

"Heh…so you noticed," he gestured to all the people, "well allow me to enlighten you." Walking over to the nearest person he grabbed him and lifted him up for Rayo to see. The person looked very pale and the glow was beginning to glow brighter.

"These weak villagers are trapped in a nightmare illusion that draws on the energy of their fears. And once it has drained them of every last bit of fear," he grasped tighter as the glow ceased and the person turned to sand instantly.

"This is the first of the Forbidden Arts, "**The Realm of Fear"**. And once a victim's energy has been drained it is transferred and stored in me for later use."

Rayo's eyes hardened as he looked at what was left of the man that Merrick had finished off.

"Now even more than ever I need to stop you," he said as he went into his hybrid lion form. Merrick merely looked at the change with amusement.

"My my my, that's quite the fruit you have there Rayo. I can see why your called the beast now." He let a chuckle as he looked at the lion man. "But you're not the only jungle cat here." Merrick let out a roar as his body started to grow, his muscles become stronger, his skin became covered in black fur, he grew out claws, his nails broke through his shoes, his teeth turned into fangs. Once his change was over he looked at Rayo's surprised expression.

"Merrick…what have you…did you?"

"Yes Rayo. Like you and many others on the Grand Line I to have partaken of the fruit of the devil. I have since for quite some time gained the power of the **Neko Neko no mi: Model Black Lion. **And with this power and the forbidden arts there is no one that will stop me, not even you or your precious Axe."

Rayo appeared beside Merrick and sucker punched him down the road, skidding along the ruff street. Standing to his feet he Rayo looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Enough with the monolouging Merrick. The time for words is over," his claws shot out and glistened in the sunlight. "Now we talk with our fist. "With that he charged at him.

Merrick roared in delight at this. "Very well Rayo," he shot out his own claws. "I accept your challenge," then charged at Rayo.

When the two neared each other they jumped into the air and collided with each other. Rayo stabbed his claws into Merrick's shoulder, digging in so to tear his muscle. Seeing right through it Merrick Grabbed Rayo's tail and flung him down to the ground.

Once he landed he looked up to see Merrick using **Geppou** to stay in the air above him. Raising his leg he shouted out, "**Rankyaku Hiryuu,"** then shot out a spinning Rankyaku shaped like a dragon's head at Merrick.

Seeing this Merrick used soru to evade the attack, but was unable to stop Rayo from appearing and piercing his shoulder with shigan. Merrick grabbed hold of Rayo arm then reared his right arm back and said, "**Shigan Burakkuryan Kobushi,"** then pile drived his fist into Rayo's chest before he could use takkai.

Grunting in pain as he was sent flying back some ways he landed back on his feet and quickly turned to counterattack. But then he grasped his chest and coughed up some blood. Glaring at Merrick as he only received the finger in return.

He watched in annoyance as Merrick's wounds began to quickly heal over and look good as new. This was starting to become an annoyance. He had to stop this at the source. Jumping into the air until he was high enough he used geppou to keep him at a certain spot overhead. Looking down he was able to see all the unconscious villagers.

Ok then, time for this to end." He poised his right hand down as if he was going to flip a coin and said, "**Tobu Shigan "Mitsubachi," **as he shot out small bullets of wing down hitting everywhere but where Kane was. Kane noticed this and looked at him in confusion.

"_That fool what's he up to, he's missing me every time he attacks," _Merrick looked on as Rayo missed with each attack_ He must see that I don't have my tekkai active and am most vulnerable, and yet he's just fireing randomly." _He started to use soru when his eyes widened. He felt that something was off, but he couldn't tell what though.

"_What's wrong here? I feel as if something's being taken from me, but what?"_ His question was answered as he heard the sound of moaning. Snapping his head to his left he saw as a villager slowly and groggily stand up.

"_That…that bastard, he didn't miss me, he wasn't just randomly fireing at me. He was hitting all the villagers, causing them to snap out of the illusion…damn him!"_

Merrick had no chance to stop him as one by one the villagers stood up and awoke from their trance. As Rayo finally stopped fireing he landed down across the street from Merrick and grinned. This infuriated him to no end, he would pay for this, and oh he would pay.

Merrick appeared infront of Rayo and sunk his claws into his chest, causing Rayo to cry out in pain. Grasping his neck and his claws still in Rayo's chest Merrick flips him overhead and slams him into the ground causing a small crater from the impact.

While still down Merrick continued to bash him again and again and again and again, until his face was a bloody pulp. Then he put his foot on Rayo's neck, slowly cutting off his oxygen.

"You know Rayo you may have saved all these people, but you haven't saved you or your precious Axe from me." His foot pressing harder on Rayo's throat harder, "I'm going to waste you here into nothing, and then I'll go and I'll break Axe even worse than I did you." Rayo's eyes snapped wide at hearing this. "I'll break all his bones, peel off his flesh, beat him until you can only think he's a disfigured leaper, then I'll rip off his limbs one by one." Rayo's eyes seemed to be turning red as Merrick wet on. "And when he begs me to end it and I don't, I'll say you have one person to thank for this. Rayo…Verrani." And that was it, that was the final straw, Rayo snapped.

He let out an inhuman roar that sent everyone that heard it running for their lives out of the town. Grasping Merrick's foot he flung him into the ground, then sunk his claws into his sides and bit down into his neck.

Merrick roared in pain at the animalistic attack from Rayo. Grasping him by his head Merrick tossed him through the nearby wall, only for him to ricochet back out and diving his claws into his chest and then dragged them down across his chest.

Merrick bit down on Rayo's skull hoping to get him off, but he didn't seem to notice, he was too into his attacking.

Grabbing Merrick by his throat he lifted him above and brought him down on his knee. A horrible cracking sound was heard from Merrick's back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breathing seemed to stop.

Dropping his beaten corpse to the ground Rayo roared a primal roar of command, the inner lion in him finally showing itself. As he roared in victory he missed when Merricks eyes snapped open and he stood to his feet, glaring at Rayo.

"_Huff…huff…huff…that punk thinks he's gotten the better of me, well he's dead wrong. I still have enough energy left in reserve and am now ready for the next stage."_

Rearing his arms back he grinned as they jolted with electricity. "_First off, I need to snap him out of that mode, or I'm gonna end up dead."_

Using soru to get behing Rayo he grasped his fingers around his head as he shouted out. "**Rinzen Current,**" just then a surge of lightning channeled through his hands through Rayo's head, causing the latter to scream out in pain and fall to the ground.

Looking down at him Merrick saw as he quickly came to that he was no longer the wild beast from before.

"Looks as if your back to your charming old self, and less animally…well mentally anyway."

"Wha..what the hell did you do to me, I feel like a bolt of lightning struck me," rubbing his head where it was sore.

"That's because it did," Rayo looked at him as his hands surged with lightning. "What you see is the second realm, **The Realm of Anger**. In this stage all the collected energy from the first stage is transformed into the form of pure anger…into lightning. And from there it grows stronger from the anger that the user has, and right now I'm feeling really pissed off.

Rayo looked at him with more questions, "What about that Rinzen stuff huh?"

"Rinzen is the battle form that I created when using the second stage of the arts. It hold great power and can be used in many different assortment of ways," his hands became surrounded by lightning and he grinned. "Like so. **Rinzen Double Pisca**," he shouted out as the lightning shot out like spears at Rayo.

Seeing this he was able to use soru to escape and was glad he did. They had not stopped at the ground but had gone through the dirt also. "Yikes, what an over kill."

"I prefer to call it…thorough," Merrick added with a grin.

Rayo used soru to appear by Merrick ad attempt to hit him with a Shigan Gohoshi, but his body became covered in lightning and he had to pull back.

Taking advantage of this Merrick appeared in front of Rayo with his arm reared back and whispered to him, **"Rinzen Andoriru" **before jabbing his gut. Rayo yelled from both tha pain and the lightning that added to the wound on his gut.

Jumping back to admire his work Merrick applauded himself at his work on damage was a lot more than he had anticipated. But that still wasn't enough to stop Rayo.

"Ah well…more fun for me."

He disappeared and reappeared beside Rayo, delivering blow after blow after blow after blow to him. Rayo never even had a chance to defend himself from the onslaught of attacks from Merrick.

Kicks to the chest throwing him in the air. Merrick appearing and bashing him into the ground.

His claws cutting up Rayo's body, and being pierced by his attacks. Grabbing Rayo by his face Merrick flung him into the building across from them.

Finding himself on his back, his breathing starting to get heavy he was able to lift up his head and look to see where Merrick was. Seeing him in front of him grinning really sent Rayo over the edge. That grin just majorly pissed him off completely to no known end.

"What's the matter Rayo, are you to tired, can't fight back? Or are you really this weak?"

"_Come on what am I doing. Am I really this weak?"_

He slowly began to rise.

"_After all my years of training and hardships am I really gonna go out like this?"_

He slowly stood to full height.

"_No I'm not. I'm not this weak, and I'm not going out like this!"_

He struggled to move his body.

"_Come on move."_

Merrick looked at him with shock and amazement at what he was seeing.

"_Move move move move move move move move move move move move move move move move!!!"_

His eyes snapped open and blazed with new life. Merrick was caught off guard as Rayo Appeared in front of him. "**Shigan Haretsu"** he called out, plowing his attack into Merricks chest, causing him to cough up blood. "**Shigan Hanabi," **and an array of shigans rained down on Merrick, piercing him all over. "**Shigan ****Shishitsume,"** he cried out as he launched yet aother attack on Merrick.

Merrick was losing a lot of blood and was becoming very badly wounded and very quickly. He looked to see that Rayo's aura began to strengthen and grow.

"_Oh shit, he's really gonna use it. Rinzen dosen't have the power to contned with that. I'll have to fall back on the third and final realm. But if I do that, I could just as easily kill myself as he's planning on doing."_

Merrick had no time to launch a counter or to run when he heard those words.

"**Rokushiki Ougi Roukougan!!"**

It happened so fast that neither Merrick or Rayo could see the attack. Merrick started to stumbling backwards, not saying a word as he backed up. Then he grunted as his chest constricted and screamed out as his chest shot out blood. He screamed and screamed until he couldliterally speak no more do to the soreness of his throat.

Seeing this as his chance Rayo jumped into the air and readied one last attack. Turning into his hybrid form he readied his claws for his attack.

"**Rankyaku "Godaikoku," **then he clawed out a very large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird at Merrick, making contact and sending him flying into the Cliffside.

Landing on the ground Rayo used soru to see if Merrick was still alive. When he arrived he saw a ton of stones and a human hand sticking out lifelessly. He checked to see if there was a pulse.

"…None…there's not a pulse there."

Relief washed over him. It was over…the toughest fight of his life was finally over. Reverting back to his human form he carried himself back to the village. Once there he was a man and a woman oer by the inn looking as if they were waiting for him. When he saw the man's hair and the woman's eyes he knew immediately who they were.

"Your daughter asked me to come and get you two," he told them when he reached them.

The woman gasped when she heard this, "My baby's alive, she made it?"

Rayo shook his head, "Yes mam." His stomach began to grumble which caused him to blush in embarrassment.

"Ah madam, if it's not too much to ask do you mind if I borrow something to eat and drink?"

The woman giggled and her husband chuckled. "Why yes sir. Please follow us here."

* * *

---The Inn---

Leading him into the inn they sat him down at a table while they went to get some food. As he waited he noticed that someone was asleep on the couch across the room.

"Um excuse me but is he dead, or just sleeping?"

"Oh him, the poor dear ate one of them sleeping shrooms. He's been like that for six days now, but now that I think about it he should be waking up right about now."

Like clockwork the man's head stood up. Looking around to see where he was at the moment, but one thing he had to know more than that. "What's cooking and can I have some?"

Looking at him Rayo gasped in surprise. The man stood at 6'6, he had spiky black-hair and a goatee, a scar across his left eye, he wore a button down white shirt, black pants and sandals, wore a silver jacket over his shoulders and carried a katanna at his side.

"…MACE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

The now named Mace looked to see who was shouting his name. He was surprised to see who it was. "Rayo…what in God's good name are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that.'

Mace scratched his head in embarrassment at the question. "Well you see we were here stocking up on supplies when I ate one of them mushrooms you see. Next thing I know I'm dreaming of me and my girl at the beach drinking out of coconuts with little umbrellas as we watched a whale fight a killer shark fight in a boxing ring."

Rayo sweat dropped at that last part. "Yeah, ok I get ya. But where's your crew?"

"Hmm, them, probably at the ship still waiting for me."

Their conversation was interrupted as the woman entered the room with two trays of food. Placing one at each of the two she smiled and bowed to them.

"Gentlemen lease enjoy."

"Thanks mada, it looks really good," Rayo said as he looked the food over.

"I concur," Mace said as he took a bit out of the meat.

Soon the two were devouring the food until not a crumb was left. Letting out a belch they both sighed in content.

"Ahhh, now that hit the spot," Mace said, patting his stomach.

"Agreed," Rayo said as he copied the motion. Then the two walked over to Rayo and bowed to him. "Verrani-san, if it's not too much trouble could you perhaps take us to our daughter now," the man asked him?

Nodding he pushed his plate aside and stood, "Of course I will. I promised her that when she wakes up you both would be there at her side."

The woman broke down crying while the man soothed her. "Thank you, words do not describe what you've done for us," he said.

"No problem. Oh Mace, ya coming with?"

"Well seeing as I don't have anything to do here," he stood and wiped the dirt off him. "Sure, why not."

Smiling the four all walked out of the inn and back out into the street.

* * *

---The street---

As the four walked onto the street Rayo and Mace's heads snapped to the Cliffside to see it explode into pieces. The covered themselves as pieces of debre hit them. When they could see they saw a large glob of black aura with blue lightning going through it. Upon closer inspection Rayo saw that at the source of it was Merrick. He was still alive, and he was royally fucking pissed. His eyes were blood red, his veins were enlarged, and that black aura just poored out from him and surrounded him.

"**Behold Rayo, the power that you've spurn. The Forbidden Arts Third Realm: The Realm of Hate," **Merrick called out, his voice sounding almost demonic.

Before anyone knew what happened a beam of that black aura shot out and pierced through Rayo's chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The two dropped down to his side while mace drew his sword and unleashed a wave of Haki. Rayo started coughing up blood and the hole was bleeding profusely. The woman tore some of her cloths in an attempt to clog up the hole, but the blood was seeping out too much.

Merrick seeing this unleashed another blast of aura at them, **"Zakato Pisca!"**

Mace held up his blade and blocked the oncoming blast, but was losing his grip very quickly. "Hurry and move him over to those woods over there, and hurry." The two nodded as they picked up Rayo and carried him over to the woods. When they were out of sight Mace moved to the side and let the blast hit the ground, making a smoke screen for him to escape. When the dust settled they were all nowhere to be.

Merrick grunted in anger, but quickly turned to chuckling, "**Ah no matter, soon I'll have them all in my hands."** He felt his body constrict and coughed up some blood. "**And soon better be sooner then I think."**

* * *

---The Woods---

Rayo was propped against an oak as the woman treated him wound. Mace appeared seconds later to see how Rayo was doing. They had managed to stop the hemorrhaging, but the wound was still dangerous to him.

"Rayo it's gonna be fine. Just take deep breaths and relax," Mace told him as he gave himsome water to drink.

Gulping down a few chugs he pushed it away. Then a voice rang out throughout the woods.

"**RAYO LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD. IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN THE NEXT FEW MINUTES I PROMISE I'LL DESTROY EVERY LAST MAN WOMAN AND CHILD ON THE ISLAND. AND I'LL START WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ANNE. SO COME OUT OF HIDING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!"**

Growling at his threat towards Anne, Rayo attemptedto stand but was sat back down by Mace.

"No way Rayo, your too injured, I'll fight the bastard."

"No Mace," he stood to his feet, being supported against the tree. "This is my fight and no one else can fight it but me."

Mace pushed him against the tree and yelled, "BUT WHY ONLY YOU!!??"

"Because…because I have to do this…for Axe."

Mace stood back at his response.

"I was told I would have to make a decision, and that choice would affect the future of someone precious to me. I thought at first I was meant to stop Merrick and save him, but I was wrong." He let out a sigh and looked at the sky above the leaves with a smile on his face. "I now know, without a doubt, that the choice…was meant for Axe."

Then he went into his back pocket and pulled out a item and handed it to Mace. It was a small book no larger than a journal."This book holds all the recordings of all my adventures. I had planned on publishing it one day, but I could never finish out the last chapter." Placing a hand on Mace's shoulder he grinned, "When you meet Axe, could you please give this to him, I think he should be the one to finish the damn book up, since I won't be anytime soon." Mace had a tear escape his eye as he knew what Rayo was saying. He was saying…goodbye.

"Don't worry about a thing Rayo. I swear on my honor that I'll deliver it to Axe without fail."

"Thank you." He then looked over at Anne's parents and smiled, "Oh and make sure that they get to Anne before she wakes up, got that Mace?"

"Heh, got it."

Giving him one last grin Rayo stood to his full height ad headed back to the town. Mace wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he escorted Anne's parents back to their daughter.

* * *

---With Rayo---

"OI MERRICK!! YOU LOOKING FOR ME," Rayo challenged as Merrick looked over at him.

"**Perfect, now I can show how truly weak you are Rayo."**

"Heh, it's true I'm not all powerful like you are at the moment, but as long as I have these arms I'll continue to fight and protect those precious to me."

"**Hmmm, I see where that could be a problem,"** faster than he could imagine Rayo felt his arms being twisted behind him and Merrick's foot pressed against his back. "**THEN WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I BROKE THESE PRECIOUS ARMS OF YOURS HUH!?" **Then a sickly sound was heard as Merrick broke both of Rayo's arms, breaking every bone in them.

Grabbing him by the neck Merrick slammed him into the ground, and then proceeded to grab him by his leg and swing him around smashing him against the remains of the buildings. He then trampled his back against his foot causing him to cough up more blood. Then after beating and clawing him up he threw him across the street. Reappearing behind him he smashed him into the ground then proceded to stomp against his head causing Rayo to cry out in pain from the pressure. Grabbing him by the back of his throat Merrick smashed him into a window and drove him through the wall and into the the next few buildings. Once he had done that he flung Rayo into the center of the town, a cracking sound coming from his back as he landed.

Merrick looked at Rayo's beaten and half dead form with disgust. "**What a shame Rayo. All this could have been avoided if you had just excepted my offer to begin with. It's not too late**," he put out his hand to Rayo. "**Join me Rayo, I can give you anything your heart desires. I can even give you back Annette. Don't you want to see her again, to hold her, to touch her, and to kiss her again?"**

"Ye..yes…yes I..do want to see her…again," by some miracle he was able to stand up. "But…if I were…to give…into…you….then I could…never show my face her or…Axe ever again."

"**So your heart had lead you to annihilation huh. Very well…JOIN YOUR BELOVED IN THE ABYSS RAYO," **his black auraspiked up until it had become a giant tower.

Rayo suddenly started to glow and was soon covered in a golden aura with white lightning coursing around him. Seeing this Merrick's eyes widened in shock.

"_**No, that's impossible, how can he be able of doing that!"?**_

As the aura surged around Rayo he cried out, "Great Spirit of the Beast King." Then the aura took the form of a giant golden lion behind him. "LEO." The lion roared in urge for battle. Seeing this Merrick broke into and insane laughter.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA, well done Rayo, but you're not the only one who can do that."** The black aura around Merrick started to change until it became a giant black lion. **"Great Spirit of the Beast King, Black Leo,"** his lion roared out as did Rayo's.

"**Lets' see who will truly be able to be called king of the beast after this eh Rayo," **he challenged as he aura spiked around his right hand.

"I will protect Axe…with my life," he replied, the aura also surging around his right hand.

Both stood their ground, glaring at the other to make the first move. Then in an instant they both charged. Putting their all into these final attacks, with their skills and powers almost equal it came down to one thing…pure will. As the attacks came closer the surroundings started to blow away from the pure strength of the attacks.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"**

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Then they collided. The sheer power of the two colliding together caused an explosion so big that it could been seen, heard, and felt all over the island. Finally when the explosion died down and the dust settled the two stood across from each other at opposite ends of a large crater about a quarter of a mile long and plenty deep.

Both looked beaten and destroyed. Their bodies bleeding and bruised, they almost seemed as if they would die at the slightest touch.

"Heh…heheheheheh…this has been….without a doubt the toughest battle of my life," Rayo choked out through his lips.

"Indeed…I probably will never have another one like it either," Merrick comented.

Rayo nodded as the two stood in silence for a few moments. "It could have gone the other way, you now that Merrick…right?"

"Yeah…it could have."

Rayo let out a sigh as he smiled, "Goodbye Merrick."

"Yeah Rayo…goodbye…forever,"

Just then Rayo's chest opened up and blood squirted out everywhere from the wound. Feeling darkness take him he fell backwards into the crater. As he fell time seemed to slow down for him, and all around him was a warm comforting light.

"_And so tells the tale of the valiant Rayo Verrani, what a tale huh. Well I think it's about time that I put the pen down finally….ah I forgot about the sequel. Now let me see."_ A grin formed on his face as the title popped into his head.

"_The Life and Adventures of Sammuel D. Axe…yeah…that has a great ring to it."_ Then his body landed at the bottom and everything ceased. Rayo Verrni, had finally fallen.

Merrick turning over to see Rayo's defeated form caused a grin to form, "_Heh, looks like you weren't as strong as everyone thinks you are."_ A tear escaped his eyes and others followed shortly.

"_Why why Rayo….why did you have to choose him over me."_ His knees caving in he fell to the ground as blood came out of him mouth like a waterfall. "_Bah, the wounds were more serious then I had thought them to be, in this state I'd be no match against all those on thriller bark." _Then his eyes fell on Rayo. Suprisingly he was still breathing, but very very very faintly. Jumping down to him he hoisted him up over his shoulder and climbed out of the hole. "_Forgive me Rayo, but I have no other choice."_

Once out of the crater he turned towards the coast and headed for his ship. As he walked along only one thought was going through his mind.

"_When we finally meet Axe, I'll make you pay for having Rayo chose you over me, I swear it!!"_

* * *

---With Anne---

"Honey…honey wake up." The soothing sound of her mother's voice made it to her ears. Groggily her eyes opened and her vision cleared until she could clearly see her mamma and papa.

"Mama…papa," she asked unsure if it was a dream or not. They nodded their heads, causing her to smile and jump into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Mama, Papa it's true it's true, Rayo-onichan promised me that you'd be here when I wake up and you are!" Tears streaked down Anne's face as she remembered Rayo's words to her. Looking around the room and not seeing Rayo there she looked at her parents in confusion.

"Mama, Papa…where's Rayo-onichan. Isn't he with you.

Anne's parents looked at each other before looking at her. "Anne look…Rayo-san…didn't make it back. He fought the enemy and allowed us to escape…but we don't know what happened to him," her mama explained to her.

Not saying a word, her face expressionless she stood and walked out of the room. Her mother was about to go after her when her husband stopped her.

"Let's let her have a moment," though she didn't want to she eventually agreed.

* * *

---The Beachside---

Her legs had carried her to the sandy shores of the island's beach. After hearing those words come from her mother's mouth she could hardly know how to make of things. All she could think of was him and his promise to her, that and his smiling face. Looking up into the starry night she smiled as she watched the stars glitter up above on high.

Sitting down on the edge of the beach's edge she noticed another figure walk up behind her, though she didn't look to see who it was. The person turned out to be Mace who had seen her walking down the road.

"You miss him don't you," he asked, taking another swing of his whiskey flask. "I know that it's hard to lose someone precious to you, and I can tell that you loved him very very much. He also cared about you to Anne," she seemed to move at this. "When Merrick threatened to hurt you Rayo became very angry, he would have torn him to pieces if he hadn't been so wounded. But I know he died with you and all the others precious to him in his heart."

"No," Mace looked at her confuse.

"He's not dead," she placed her hand over her heart. "For some reason I have this ability to form bonds with those I meet and can always feel those bonds. When someone dies the bond separates from my heart almost immediately. But I can still feel Rayo-onichan's bond still there, its weak..but still there. Plus onichan is way too strong for anyone to beat no matter who they are or how strong they are."

Mace nodded his head as he saw her point out at a constellation of stars. "See that big one that looks like a lion, that's Rayo-onichan watching over me." Mace couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her choice, it suited Rayo rather well.

Mace chuckled at this and smiled. Only in the heart of such an innocent child could such a power exist. He let out a chuckle as he thought about something Rayo had told him back some years ago.

"You know something Anne, you just reminded me of something that I had forgotten. I had long forgotten about this , but now that I think about it I feel kinda ashamed that I had forgotten about it."

"What was it about?" Smiling he patted her head. "Just something Rayo told me about his niichan."

"Rayo-onichan has an niichan?"

"Yeah, his name is Samuel D. Axe, a pretty famous pirate out in the ocean."

Anne nodded her head and smiled at the thought of Rayo having another brother like she was his little sister. Mace caught onto this and a thought struck him.

"Hey Anne," she turned and looked at him. "How would you like to come with me and meet Axe?" Anne's eyes widened and she nodded her head ecstatically at the proposition. "YES YES YES, PLEASE! I would love to meet onichan's nichan."

"Then it's settled. We'll talk to your parents, then we'll head off to my home to wait for Axe and his friends." As Mace and Anne turned to leave a figure in a wearing a white mask, purple pants and sleeveless shirt, black boots, fingerless gloves with his long blonde hair in a pony tail appeared before them.

"Where ya headin captain?"

"Just going to talk to her parents," the walked up next to the man and looked at him. "then we're setting off for the Shabony Archipelago. You got all that Masquerade?" The man known as masquerade nodded to his captain.

"Yes sir, I'll have the ship ready to sail by the time you get there." Mace grinned and nodded his head, "you do that." And then he and Anne started for the town. As they walked away Anne caught from the corner of her eye a shooting star flying through the night sky. Closing her eyes she made her wish.

"_I wish that Rayo-onichan be safe, and that we can see each other again someday."_

* * *

---An Unknown Place---

Silence…darkness…peace…this and many more sensations and feelings surrounded Rayo where he was. There was no definite word for where he was, only that he felt like he was floating in water, and was very numb. Opening his eyes all that his vision could see was an endless sea of darkness as endless as the sea.

"_Where…where am I? Am…am I dead? Is this place…heaven? Or did I get the short stick and end up in hell,"_ he asked himself as he continued to float in the endless sea of shadows.

"No…you're not dead…you're just sleeping at the moment."

When he heard that voice his eyes snapped so wide that his eyeballs would have fallen out probably. Leaning his head over he looked to confirm whose voice that was. When he saw who it was he became speechless. There…in a pure white robe…was his beloved Annette. This must be heaven because there was no way that an angel would be anywhere near hell. Struggling to stand he soon found that his head was atop her lap with her smiling down at her.

"It's been so long love," she told him as she stroked his face. Rayo's eyes started to water up as he looked into her eyes.

"Is this a dream…am I really in heaven, if so then tell me how to make the dream last, or stay in heaven forever." Annette smiled at him, a smile that could melt any glacier with its radiance.

"No you're not dead, merely caught in limbo," he looked at her confused which she giggled at. "It means that you're sleeping. You took so much damage that your spirit needed time to rest, and so you ended up here." Rayo looked at her and smiled in content at the explanation.

"But what are you doing here exactly," she giggled and strolled his face again?

"The Almighty has allowed me to stay with you the remainder of your rest as company," she told him. He looked at her as tears flooded down his eyes. Seeing this she wiped the tears from his eyes before they fell. "Why do you cry Rayo. Aren't you not happy?"

"Oh I'm happy. I…I just can't believe that this is happening to me. I never thought I would ever see you again, and thought that I wou…," he was silenced as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was a short sweet kiss that had all her love for him and more behind it. Pulling back she gave him another smile that melted his heart.

"Forget about all that now, just enjoy the time we have together," she leaned up and continued to stroke his head. "Tell me all about your adventures, all the places and people you have met. I want to hear about it all."

The look of shock on his face was soon replaced by a calm and content one. Smiling he took her hand in his own and stroked the top of it with his thumb.

_"Old man...I've finally found what I've been looking for...I finally found it."_

"Well I guess it all really began when I met someone by the name of Axe."

**

* * *

**

And there we go ladies and gentlemen, after months of work it's finally done. I know I'm still new at this, and there may be some mistakes, but please remember I'm still new. Now this took me some time, over thirty-one pages, and fifteen thousand plus words later can really take a toll on a guy.

**Once again I want to than Rayo Verrani for allowing me to us his oc, and hope that he enjoyed it all.**

**Now on to all the attacks that were used in today's battle**

**Soru****: Literally, To Shave. A technique in which the user moves at very high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick the ground several times in the blink of an eye. It is presumably the first form of Rokushiki.**

**Rankyaku****: Literally, storm leg. A projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, cutting the air, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. It is unknown why but the slices produced by this technique give off an eerie blue glow. It is presumably the fourth form of Rokushiki.**

**Tekkai****: Literally, Iron Mass. A technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces with his use of Tekkai. However, despite the density that one gains by using this technique, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood, making it as vulnerable as ever to non-solid attacks. Hence, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible. It is presumed to be the sixth and last form of Rokushiki.**

**Tekkai "Hokou****": Literally, Tekkai "Walk." Rayo is able to freely move around using Tekkai without losing his speed or strength. This is in par with the CP9 agent, Jabura, Tekkai Kenpo.**

**Shigan: Literally****, "Finger Gun." A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. By transforming into a lion, Rayo added a sharp point to this technique, making it able to pierce through most conventional materials easily.**

**Shigan "Kobushi****": Literally, Shigan "Fist." It is a very, very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful**.

**Shigan "Gohoshi****": Literally, Shigan "Five Stars." Rayo launches several five-fingered Shigan at the opponent that in the end make the pattern of a pentagram.**

**Shigan "Hanabi****": Literally, Shigan "Fireworks." It is simply a rapid fire version of the normal Shigan technique.**

**Shigan "Shishitsume****": Literally, Shigan "Lion Claw." In his half-lion form, Rayo slashes the opponent with his claws at the same speed as that of a Shigan. This attack causes not only greater damage, but like Shigan "Haretsu," they are thrown back because of the force.**

**Soru "Semi****": Literally, Soru "Cicada." Rayo first acts as though he is hit by an opponent's attack only to perform Soru before the attack touches him.**

**Rankyaku "Ude****": Literally, Rankyaku "Arm." Instead of using his leg to cut the air, Rayo uses one of his arms to cut the air (however, the attack is weaker than a normal Rankyaku).**

**Geppou****: Literally, "Moon Step." A technique in which the user actually jumps off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members, along with Rayo, can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Despite the many advantages that Geppou gives, it has one major weakness: since its use revolves around the feet, the technique can be disrupted if the user's legs are restrained or pinned down. It is presumably the third form of Rokushiki.**

**Rankyaku "Hiryuu****": Literally, Rankyaku "Heavenly Dragon." Rayo creates a large, swirling Rankyaku that has a head in the shape of a dragon.**

**Uaindodansu****: Merrick becomes as light and fluent and quick as the wind, able to avoid and attack no matter how fast they may be.**

**Shigan ****Fasutopiasu: ****A shigan that moves at such speeds that it all happens in a milli-second**

**Neko Neko no mi: Model Black Lion****: User gains the ability to change into a black lion as well as enhanced speed strength and senses.**

**Shigan Burakkuryan Kobushi****: Same as Rayo's only the power is ten times stronger**

**Tobu Shigan "Mitsubachi****: Shoots out shigan-like bullets from the hand like a gun.**

**The Three Realms of Pain****: These forbidden martial arts give the user inhuman power but can corrupt the user and change them into a monster.**

**The Realm of Fear****: This draws on the raw fears of people and turns it into energy, strengthening the user tenfold.**

**The Realm of Anger****: Converts all collected energy from the first realm and turns it into lightning that can be bent to the users will. Battle power coes in the form of Rinzen.**

**The Realm of Hate****: The user, once they have used up all of their Rinzen unlocks the inner power of their hate and becomes a thousand times stronger. Battle power come in the form of Zakato.**


End file.
